


Last Night

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprì lentamente gli occhi, per richiuderli praticamente subito infastidito dalla luce del sole che filtrava nella camera attraverso le tende chiuse malamente. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla della sera precedente, soprattutto non ricordava in che modo fosse riuscito a tornare a nella sua stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

 

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, per richiuderli praticamente subito infastidito dalla luce del sole che filtrava nella camera attraverso le tende chiuse malamente. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla della sera precedente, soprattutto non ricordava in che modo fosse riuscito a tornare a nella sua stanza.  
Storse leggermente il naso, e lentamente si andò a tastare il corpo infastidito da _qualcosa_ … per scoprire che era completamente nudo. Strano visto che solitamente quando andava a dormire si metteva sempre il pigiama, o comunque almeno in boxer ci rimaneva. _A questo penserò più tardi_ , pensò sbadigliando appena.  
Non aveva per nulla voglia di alzarsi, con il mal di testa che si ritrovava, probabilmente dovuto ai postumi della sbornia, _nota per le prossime feste non bere più di due bicchieri di alcolici_ … _soprattutto quando ad offrirteli è Lavi._ Anche se alla fine avrebbe dovuto per forza  
alzarsi… come ogni mattina del resto.  
Così lentamente, sbuffando e con ancora gli occhi incollati dal sonno si girò nel letto per finire contro qualcosa di caldo che emise un leggero brontolio al suo contatto, si corrucciò senza però aprire ancora gli occhi… _qualcosa?_ Così lentamente iniziò a tastare… _labbra increspate in un sorriso, naso, capelli morbidi e profumati,  benda su un occhio… eh benda?!?_  
Spalancò di colpo gli occhi, e quello che si ritrovò di fianco nel letto lo fece _letteralmente_ saltare.  
 **«LAVI!!!»** strillò e mettendosi in posizione seduta indicando nervosamente il rosso di fianco a lui, e diventando dello stesso colore dei capelli del suo “compagno” di letto non sapendo veramente più a cosa pensare, visto che anche il ragazzo di fianco a lui era praticamente nudo **«… che… cosa… come... tu… cosa ci fai nel mio letto!!!»** balbettò nervosamente, non riuscendo a mettere più di quelle poche parole una dietro l’altra… _anche se doveva ammettere che aveva proprio un bel fisico_. Peccato fosse sempre nascosto dai vestiti… o almeno era così che lui lo aveva sempre visto. Vestito.

Il sorriso sornione che increspava le labbra del rosso si allargò maggiormente, ed un occhio smeraldo lo scrutò nel profondo. **«Ohayou Allen-kun ♥»** esordì allegramente il rosso poco prima di saltare sul povero albino che finì nuovamente steso nel letto con Lavi avvinghiato sopra di lui. _Posizione equivoca...decisamente equivoca_.

No, non ci stava capendo veramente più nulla. Prima di tutto perché Lavi si trovava in camera sua… perché quella era  la sua camera, ma sopratutto si  
trovava nel suo letto… vero?  
Iniziò a guardarsi freneticamente intorno cercando di capire se veramente lo era.  
Alzò la testa e trovò Timcampi tranquillamente appollaiato sulla testiera bianca del letto, girò il viso puntando lo sguardo in terra e buste di patatine con annessi avanzi di cibo sparsi ovunque sul pavimento, quasi a formare un nuovo tappeto, ma soprattutto quando tornò a guardare sopra il suo letto trovò lui, _il quadro_.  
Si era decisamente la sua camera.  
Così appena ne ebbe la conferma tirò un leggero sospiro di sollievo, portandosi una mano davanti gli occhi per coprirli.  
Ma li tolse praticamente subito ricordandosi del suo inatteso ospite… tranquillamente sdraiato nel suo letto e con il proprio _dolce_ quanto _scomodo_ peso spalmato sul petto a ricordargli, amabilmente la sua presenza. Nei pochi minuti che Allen aveva impiegato a scrutare la camera, Lavi non si era mosso di un millimetro anzi, si era tranquillamente rimesso a dormire - _o almeno facendo finta_ \- stringendolo come fosse stato un comodo cuscino.  
Sbuffò, per poi chiudere gli occhi cercando di fare mente locale, su quello che era successo la sera prima… ma nulla solo un vuoto immenso che sembrava risucchiare i suoi ricordi, e questo non era per nulla un buon segno.  
O meglio qualcosa la ricordava, la festa per l’ottima missione portata a termine, tanto cibo e Lavi che continuava a versare tranquillamente nel suo bicchiere liquidi non meglio identificati, e che… _stranamente era  più appiccicoso ed assillante del solito_. Corrucciò la fronte si tolse la mano da davanti al volto e riaprì gli occhi portando lo sguardo sul ragazzo comodamente steso su di lui.  
Era decisamente arrivato il momento di staccarselo di dosso.  
Cercò quindi di togliersi il rosso di dosso delicatamente… con scarsi risultati, visto che più cercava di  sganciarlo più la sua presa si faceva serrata… _e sia passiamo alle maniere forti_ pensò deciso, andando a mollare un pugno sulla testa del rosso, che mugolò appena per il dolore portandosi una mano sul punto appena colpito dall’albino.  
Ma anche in questo modo non cambiò nulla, infatti appena massaggiata un po’ la parte lesa ritornò nella posizione iniziale.  
 **«Dannazione Lavi staccati che fa caldo e te pesi!»** strillò deciso iniziando a tirarlo per i capelli. Ottenendo così finalmente l’effetto desiderato. Lavi aveva mollato la presa sul corpo dell’albino mettendosi così seduto, iniziando a squadrarlo dall’alto in basso con un espressione voluttuosa in volto, ed un leggero ghigno ad increspargli nuovamente il volto. Espressione che fece arrossire ancora di più Allen, che recuperò il lenzuolo per  
coprirsi **«Si può sapere cosa diavolo ci fai te in camera mia tutto… tutto… nudo!»** chiese il più piccolino, con voce acuta e leggermente strozzata, cercando di guardare nel singolo occhio il rosso in maniera più seria che poteva.  
Ma non ricevette nessuna risposta alla sua domanda, anzi Lavi si piegò leggermente in avanti arrivando così a pochi centimetri dal volto di Allen, che aveva iniziato a stringere  
maggiormente il lenzuolo, come a volersi proteggere.

 **«Non va bene Allen-kun»** fece prendendo un lembo dello stesso lenzuolo iniziando a tirarlo verso il basso **«e pure ieri sera non eri così timido…»** continuò scuotendo leggermente la testa in segno negativo e colmando la distanza che separava le loro labbra facendole così combaciare per poi staccarsi subito dopo.  
 **«Neanche così ricordi niente?»** fece serafico il rosso, con un leggero ghigno ad increspargli le labbra, dando un maggiore strattone al lenzuolo che scivolò via tranquillamente dalle mani di Allen che era rimasto pietrificato per quanto era appena successo. Dando così libero spazio al rosso che ne approfittò per saltargli nuovamente addosso e farlo stendere sul letto, con lui sopra iniziando a baciargli languidamente il candido collo per poi spostarsi sull’orecchio mentre la mano destra scendeva lentamente lungo il fianco del piccolo fino a raggiungerne il ginocchio che alzò leggermente.

 **«Asp… aspetta!»** fece Allen ritornando momentaneamente in se, bloccando il rosso, piazzandogli una mano sul volto per staccarselo _nuovamente_ di dosso, mentre frammenti confusi della serata appena trascorsa gli tornavano alla mente facendolo arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. Frammenti di memoria che vedevano lui e Lavi intenti in attività poco caste.

Allora il rosso si fermò, ma non lasciò la salda presa che aveva assunto sulla gamba del ragazzo che gli stava sotto. Spostò leggermente lo sguardo ed il viso del più piccolo tutto rosso lo fece sorridere. **«Ne deduco che ti sta tornando la memoria»** fece gongolante, spostando la mano che aveva in esterno sulla sua coscia nella parte interna con un tocco leggero delle dita, facendola risalire con movimenti lenti e sensuali fino all’inguine, che fecero sussultare Allen, per il piacere che quel leggero tocco gli stava provocando.  
Ripeté la stessa operazione diverse volte, facendo scorrere la mano su e giù sfiorando più volte il membro del più piccolo che ad ogni tocco, _anche se appena accennato_ , sussultava frustato e con nuovi e piccoli frammenti della sera precedente che tornavano a galla facendosi spazio prepotentemente nella sua memoria, formando un puzzle in cui beveva frustrato cercando di dimenticare i terribili momenti passati con il _baka shishou_ , mentre Lavi continuava a versare bevande alcoliche con una stranaespressione gongolante stampata in volto, che andava aumentando ad ogni goccio di liquido _ad alta gradazione alcolica_ che veniva versato nel mio bicchiere. Poi solo confusione… o meglio, prima il vuoto, poi la sua camera, caldo, dolore che veniva sostituito dal piacere, Lavi e nuovamente il vuoto. Fino al suo risveglio pochi istanti prima.

 **«L-Lavi perfavo…»** fece Allen non riuscendo però a concludere la frase, perchè le lunghe dita affusolate del rosso circondarono il suo membro che iniziava a risvegliarsi per quei leggeri tocchi, che lo stavano facendo lentamente impazzire. Si rilasciò cadere nuovamente con la testa sul letto e portò il braccio destro a coprirsi il volto cercando di nascondere quello che stava provando… con scarsi risultati dato che a Lavi non sfuggì una singola espressione del ragazzo sotto di lui, ed anzi con la mano libera, mentre con l’altra iniziava a far scorrere l’altra in leggeri movimenti sul sesso del più piccolo, andò a spostare il braccio che Allen aveva utilizzato per coprirsi rivelando il viso imporporato di rosso del proprietario.

 **«Non mi devi nascondere nulla, fammi vedere ogni singola espressione proprio come la notte appena passata…»** fece avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle di Allen, che andò a catturare in un dolce bacio. Inizialmente leggero, per poi cercare di approfondirlo posando la sua lingua sulle calde labbra  
dell’albino che accarezzò leggermente per poi farsi strada ed allargarle così da coinvolgerlo in un bacio più profondo… e passionale, senza trovare la minima resistenza.

Allen dal canto suo non sapeva più cosa fare, la sua mente si era come spenta. Il suo corpo reagiva quasi come se avesse registrato ogni singolo movimento o reazione da esternare, infattilentamente e completamente coinvolto nel bacio allargò le gambe, e piegò leggermente le ginocchia per far stare più comodo Lavi , e ovviamente stare più comodo anche lui. Poi portò entrambe le braccia dietro il collo del rosso e si lasciò completamente trasportare dalla sua memoria fisica. Le sue dita che iniziarono a giocare distrattamente con quei fili rossi che aveva per capelli, il corpo caldo dell’altro sopra il suo… pura estasi, che gli incendiò il corpo di pura passione lasciandosi  
così andare senza più nessun freno al tocco esperto e delicato, della persona che amava e che aveva amato dal momento che i loro occhi si erano incontrati in quella piccola stanza di ospedale.

Lavi dal canto suo ghignò soddisfatto nel bacio lasciando andare l’erezione del più piccolo e spostando le sue labbra con un leggero e fluido movimento prima sulla guancia dove posò un leggero bacio, poi sul mento, a seguire sulla pelle delicata e sensibile del collo dove lasciò un piccolo segno rosso del suo passaggio, attenzioni che fecero gemere di piacere l’albino sotto di lui. **«…la tua voce…»** e gli posò un nuovo bacio delicato sul petto scivolando ancora un po’ verso il basso fino a raggiungerne l’ombelico dove con la lingua ne andò a disegnare il contorno per poi soffiarci dentro delicatamente e scende così ancora un po’, mentre le sue mani con tocchi delicati ma decisi  scivolando insieme al _padrone_  
lungo il corpo di Allen si andarono a posizionare all’interno delle ginocchia che fecero allargare appena giusto qualche secondo prima che la sua bocca accogliesse l’erezione dell’altro.

Quei leggeri tocchi, tutte quelle attenzioni lo stavano mandando letteralmente fuori controllo. Era come se ogni sua singola fibra corporea reagisse in funzione di quello che stava facendo Lavi, anzi era come se vivesse per lui e solo per lui, ma quella sensazione di appartenenza venne fagocitata nel momento in cui sentì la bocca del rosso, il suo calore e la sua lingua giocare con il suo membro, quel su e giù ipnotico, quel calore che si spandeva per tutto il suo corpo facendolo bruciare, quel calore intossicante che come una scarica intensa di puro piacere gli attraversò la schiena. Non preparato a tutto quello, chiuse  velocemente gli occhi, piegò indietro la testa, socchiuse le labbra da cui un gemito più forte uscì senza ostacoli come un fiume in piena, seguito da una singola parola… un nome, _il suo_ nome, e niente altro… **« _L... Lavi..._ »**  
e dopo fu solo piacere, un immenso ed incontrollabile piacere che cresceva di secondo in secondo, fino a quando con una scarica di piacere ancora più forte, andando ad artigliare con le sue mani quei capelli rossi che tanto amava, ed andando ad inarcare la schiena riuscì a malapena ad avvertire il suo _compagno_ che stava per venire cercando di fargli sfilare la testa da quella posizione dannatamente imbarazzante quanto erotica che aveva tra le gambe, ma fu tutti invano perché con un ultimo gemito strozzato venne. Per poi crollare spossato, con il fiatone e appagato sul letto.

Sentiva i suoi battiti accelerare e rimbombargli con forza nella testa, lo sentiva tremare e sciogliersi sotto i suoi tocchi, lo sentiva come non era riuscito neanche la sera prima, ma doveva anche trattenersi, voleva trattenersi per quella creatura così fragile e così forte che aveva tra le braccia. Per quel piccolo uomo che doveva portare un peso più grande di lui sulle spalle, per Allen che gli aveva colpito il cuore e che gli aveva fatto scoprire quella piccola parte di se stesso che credeva ormai sopita da molto… troppo tempo, e che ora gridava solo una parola, un nome _il suo_ nome. _Allen_. Quando da quelle labbra sentì pronunciare il proprio nome, quel nome che avrebbe dovuto essere solo uno pseudonimo ma che per lui in quel momento aveva assunto nuova vita, un nuovo significato.  
Sentiva il piacere crescere nel suo corpo, sentiva il desiderio, e la voglia irrefrenabile di farlo nuovamente suo, e quando con poca forza sentii i suoi capelli venir tirati capì che il suo _piccolo mondo_ era arrivato, ed infatti dopo solo qualche secondo lo sentì venire nella sua bocca e ricadere rilassato sul letto sotto di lui e sorrise, rialzandosi ed ingoiando per pulire con il dorso della mano qualche rivolo di quel piacere che era sfuggito al suo controllo. **«Allen»** fece sussurrando dolcemente quell’insieme di lettere, ed avvicinandosi gattonando verso il più giovane per andargli a posare un leggero bacio sulle labbra, per poi staccarsi e posargliene un altro sulla fronte imperlata di sudore **«ti amo»** per poi stendersi di fianco alla sua vita che a quelle due semplici parole avvampò fin sopra le orecchie scaldandogli ancora di più il cuore.

Non riuscivo a guardarlo, non ce la facevo per la vergogna perché sapevo, sentivo che si era trattenuto, eppure il mio cuore urlava il suo nome come un disperato e quella due semplici paroline pronunciate con quel tono mi fecero avvampare come non mai, accelerare le pulsazioni e balbettare parole senza senso per poi mormorare un timido **«Ti Amo anche io»** mi rannicchiai in posizione fetale incollandomi al suo petto per andare a posare la fronte all’altezza del suo cuore e lasciarmi cullare dai battiti regolari, che sentivo chiaramente risuonare con il mio come uno spartito già scritto ed una musica suonata da un grande maestro… la vita. Gli occhi che si chiudono e la serenità che per una volta sfiora il mio cuore, forse la pace è possibile trovarla anche in piccole cose e gesti, o persone che non crederemo mai.

La sua timida risposta, il suo accoccolarsi contro il mio petto come un gatto in cerca di calore, ed il suo respiro ad infrangersi contro la mia pelle. **«Non lasciarmi mai… mai per nessun motivo»** parole sussurrate al vento, per una storia che iniziava, per un’altra che finiva. 

**Author's Note:**

> Riportato qui dal mio account di EFP, niente da dire probabilmente.. forse i pg risultano un pochino ooc ma spero di no...


End file.
